Processing large parts and/or parts having complex shapes in pressurized tools can be very challenging. When a pressure is applied to a large surface of a tool, substantial forces may be generated and transferred to various supporting structures causing these structures to deform. Processing complex shapes may generate forces in many different complicating support functions. Furthermore, many materials used in these pressurized tools may not be able to support mechanical loads, such as tensile loads. For example, ceramic materials may be used in induction heating systems because many ceramic materials do not interact with electromagnetic radiation, which may be used for heating in these system. The ceramic materials allow electromagnetic waves to pass to other (e.g., internal) components of the tool to achieve, for example, localized heating. While ceramic materials can withstand high compressive loads, these materials are very brittle when subjected to tensile loads. Tensile loads may be generated when structures supporting ceramic components deform.